


Best Date Night Ever?

by Sleepygoof8784



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fulffy, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepygoof8784/pseuds/Sleepygoof8784
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pat plans a romantic date night for Jonny. Fluffiness and sex ensues. But is it their best date night ever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Date Night Ever?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demotu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demotu/gifts).



> Written as pat of Demotu's Tumblr appeal/appeasement to the Hockey Gods for Hawks success in Game 7 of the Western Conference Final. Because it was written basically in a day (and because I'm new to the Hockey RPF fandom) this is not beta'd. If you'd be interested in betaing for me in the future let me know! :D Also this is my first finished fic in the fandom! (I have two WIPS) Comments are cherished and kudos are appreciated.

Jonny’s standing at the counter in the kitchen of Pat’s house in Buffalo, though after 8 years of dating, 5 years exclusively (and six months of being engaged) he probably should be thinking of it as their house. He’s waiting for his toast to pop up in the toaster, sipping from his coffee cup, when Pat comes through the patio door sweaty from a run. 

They’re both retired now, earlier than either would have liked, but Jonny’s concussion history caught up with him 3 years ago and Pat’s knee gave out after his last cup run 2 years ago. So their jerseys have been retired, not together as planned, but a year apart. Jonny’s coaching, assistant coach in Rockford, and Pat’s somehow managed to find himself as part of the CSN Chicago Blackhawks Post-Game live crew, which really just kind of blows Jon’s mind. Pat is a bit of a mumbler, so seeing Pat in a press capacity always makes him chuckle to himself. 

But the season is over, both for Rockford and the Hawks way too early in May for either of them. And while licking their wounds is never fun, they’ve both moved on enough that their summer is officially off to a good start. They’re planning to spend half of it in Buffalo, half in Winnipeg and in August they are getting married. So all in all, aside from the sting of losing (which still sucks) it’s a good time. 

Pat tries to wrap his arms around Jonny, and Jon side steps him, “You are not hugging me until you are less gross.” 

But he does tilt his head for a kiss which Pat obliges. 

“You never used to mind hugging me when I was sweaty.”

“Yeah well I just had a shower. So deal with it. I made you eggs.”

Pat swoops in and gives Jonny a kiss on the cheek, “Aww thanks babe. I’ll eat when I get out of the shower. Then I want a hug, and a proper kiss.” 

Jonny laughs at the way Pat’s eyebrows wiggle when he says proper kiss. “We’ll see.”

Pat hums, noncommittally, before he adds, “Date night tonight. Don’t make any plans.”

Jonny whips around to face Pat, who is gulping from a Gatorade just retrieved from the refrigerator. 

Pat wipes his mouth on the back of his wrist, and raises an eyebrow in question as he asks, “What?”

“Tonight is Game 1 of the cup finals. Are you crazy? Date night, tonight?”

And while it’s true that they are not playing, that their team isn’t playing, he had just assumed that they would be watching the game, they always watch the game. 

Pat laughs, then says firm. “Yes. Date night. 8 pm.” 

Before Jonny can respond he heads off to the shower.  
\---------  
Around 7:30 Jonny finds himself trying to get dressed for a date he knows nothing about. Pat’s been gone most of the afternoon, and he strictly barred Jonny from going into the back yard, so really he has no earthly idea what the hell is happening. 

After standing like an idiot in the closet they share, Jonny finally decides on a polo shirt and khaki shorts. He’s showered, shaved, and put on cologne. He refuses to make any more effort than this if Pat won’t give him any sort of clue about what the hell is going on. His waffling on what to wear has run down the clock and it is 8:55 so he pads his way down the stairs from the master bedroom. 

Patrick is waiting for him by the patio doors that lead out to the back yard. Pat’s wearing a short sleeved plaid button down, one of Jonny’s shirts, and his denim shorts. Jonny feels more confident in his wardrobe choice. He pulls Jonny in close, his arms slipping around him, resting at his waist; he rubs his nose against Jonny’s with a smile before closing the gap and kissing him. It’s hard and searching and fierce, his tongue chasing its ways into Jonny’s mouth. 

They kiss until they can’t breathe, and when Jonny finally breaks the kiss, he brings their foreheads together so that they can rest on each other, Pat’s eyes dancing brightly with happiness. 

“Hi.” Pat says with a smile. 

“Hi. I thought the kiss came at the end of the night.”

“Silly Canadian, there are no rules when it comes to kisses.” 

And as if to make his point, Pat leans in and presses a soft sweet kiss to Jonny’s lips. 

Jonny offers him a blinding smile when he pulls back, the kind that Pat originally got used to seeing on the ice during a celly, and that still catches him by surprise when he gets to see it every day now, usually as a reward for something he’s done. 

Pat clears his throat. “Ok, so date night.”

“Where are we going?”

Pat lets go of Jonny, and opens the patio door, “Out here.”

Jonny follows Pat out the door, and down the wooden steps of the deck, to where the yard stretches out and then slopes down towards the lake. On the flat wide expanse of grass is a blanket spread out. There is a mountain of pillows and a picnic basket set up next to the blanket. But what really gets him is the giant screen and projector that are set up, the screen near a bank of trees, the projector set back so that the picture fills the screen. The NHL Pregame coverage is happening and Jonny, takes Pats hand with a broad smile. 

“Drive In theatre hockey?”

“Seemed like a good idea.” 

Jonny pulls Pat in for a long languid kiss. 

“This might be the most romantic thing you’ve ever done.”

Pat beams, “Thanks. Come on, dinner is ready.”  
\-------------------

By the time the 3rd period starts they are both stuffed having eaten the chicken wings and salad that Pat had picked up from a local place for dinner. It’s fully dark out and Jonny’s got Pat tucked in close to his chest, one arm slung across his waist. 

The game is a good one, but it’s not close at all, the home team is up by 3. Jonny can tell Pat is getting restless. He’s been quite, and content to let Jonny hold him, but he keeps squirming, reaching over for his beer or flicking an ant off the blanket. It takes Jonny an embarrassingly long time to realize why he’s doing it. 

Because every time Patrick moves he manages to rub his ass against Jonny’s dick, which is certainly starting to get interested in the proceedings. And that’s all that he really needs at this point, he’s always been easy for Pat, and it doesn’t take much more than the feeling of Pat’s ass against his dick to make him hard instantly.

He lets his hands drift, running along the hem of Pat’s shirt, raking it up so that he can slip his hand up to Pat’s chest, fingers tracing a path up his warm skin, relishing the way the muscles jump under his hand. He traces a lazy pattern, and smiles when Pat sucks in a breath as his fingers settle in the smattering of chest hair. 

Pat hums and turns so he’s lying with his back on the blanket before tipping his head up for a kiss, which Jonny gives him gladly. It’s slow and searching, like they are trying to map the inside of each other’s mouths. Lazy kisses under the stars, no rush to get to where this is inevitably heading. 

Pat chuckles when they finally break apart, and murmurs, “Took you long enough, man.” 

Jonny offers him a lazy smile, “I was watching the game, you could have said something.”

He shrugs, “I was being subtle.”

Jonny laughs, “Not your strong suite, Kaner.”

“I’m trying to be romantic you asshole.”

“Rubbing yourself all over me is romantic?”

“Hey, I can go over to the other side of the blanket if you’d prefer.” 

Pat starts to move away, forcing Jonny’s hand out from under his shirt, trying to shrug out of his hold entirely. 

Jonny rolls on to him, putting both hands on either side of his head, holding Pat under him with his legs, but holding himself up off of his chest. “You are not going anywhere.”

“Yeah?” Pat asks, as he rolls his hips forward, bucking up to rub his erection against Jonny’s.

“Yeah.” Jonny says before kissing Pat again, drawing him into a searing hot kiss, all tongue and teeth, fucking his mouth until Pat is making little whimpering noises underneath him and starts to rut up into him. 

He grinds down, matching Pat’s thrusts, moving his mouth in tandem with his hips, and it’s good, really, really good, but not enough for either of them. 

Pat’s pupils are blown wide and his mouth is red and swollen from the kissing, he looks totally debauched and it makes Jonny’s dick twitch. This is a side of Kaner that only he gets to see, that is all his now and it is a heady feeling. It makes him feel stupid with love, the way his heart swells knowing that soon enough this will be his forever, that they’ll be married and nothing will separate them. 

Pat offers him a smile and is about to say something when Jonny cuts him off with another quick kiss. He’s talking as soon as their lips part, pulling back to watch Pat’s face when he says, “Let’s go inside. I want you to fuck me.”

Pat moans, low and filthy. “Jesus, Jonny.” 

And they’ve done this before, multiple times, but the fact that he can still get Pat going by talking dirty, by asking to be fucked is incredibly gratifying. 

Pat shoves at him, and Jonny moves, letting him up. He expects Patrick to drag him off the blanket and back towards the house, but instead he gropes around for the picnic basket, dragging it close. He fist pumps triumphantly a few moments later, and moves back towards Jonny with a packet clenched in his hand.

He settles between Jonny’s legs, and offers him an impish grin while holding up a single use packet of lube, the kind that they buy in multiples and keep around in their suitcases for ease of travel. 

Jonny gives him a look, “I think that makes this whole night like 20 percent less romantic.”

“Hey, I like to be prepared, and I know how much you like to be out under the stars.” 

Jonny smiles at the memory that brings back. Their first summer, they’d fucked on the dock at his lake house up in Canada. They’d been laying out looking at the constellations, and one thing had led to another. And well he’s not wrong, Jonny likes camping, and he likes that it gives him the opportunity to do things like make love to someone out under the stars. 

“I think I should be offended that you think I’m that easy.”

“You are that easy. So am I. Now shut up.” 

Pat is reaching for the waist band of Jonny’s shorts. He makes quick work of the button and zipper, and with Jonny’s help he pulls his shorts and his boxer briefs off. Pat moves his hand towards Jonny’s dick, but Jonny’s slaps his hand away and he makes a mournful sound. 

“I’m not the only one who is going to be naked here.”

“Fine, fine. Jesus, you’re not my captain anymore, you don’t get to order me arround.” Pat complains as he rolls onto his back and fiddles with his fly before kicking his shorts off and sliding his boxers down. He also manages to rip the foil package of lube open, putting it back beside him for later. 

“I’ll always be your captain.”

Pat moves back towards Jonny, hand curling, firm and warm around his cock. He gently pulls Jonny’s foreskin back and is happy to see the bead of pre-cum leaking from tip. He offers Jonny a soft smile, his hand sliding up and down his dick in a slow teasing rhythm. 

“Yeah, you will be.” Pat says with such warmth that Jonny’s momentarily distracted. 

That is until Pat leans down and licks at the tip of his cock, before taking it into his mouth. Jonny moans and his eyes flutter shut. 

It’s warm and hot and wet, and so perfect. “Yeah, Kaner, fuck.”

Pat applies the right amount of suction, knowing what Jonny likes, and bobs his head, letting his tongue trace the vein on the underside of Jon’s dick. 

Jonny rests his hands in Pat’s hair, not pushing but tangling in his curls and moaning as Pat bobs his head again and takes him in deeper. 

Pat loves this, loves the way the world around them melts away when he does this. Loves the slick slide of Jonny in his mouth, the way he tastes, and the feel of his hot, heavy cock on his tongue, his lips split obscenely wide around Jon’s dick. He hums in pleasure, and loves the way that makes Jonny grunt, his litany of profanity and encouragement increase.

“Fuck, Pat. Ahh. So, un, good. Mouth made for my cock.”

Patrick grins around the cock in his mouth and manages to slick up his fingers while Jonny’s distracted. He lets his hands trail under Jonny stopping to rub at Jonny’s balls, before moving his hand on to it target destination. 

Jonny moans again as he feels Pat teasing at his entrance, a slicked finger pressing gently into him. 

“Fuck yes. God, Pat.” 

Pat slides the finger out and then slowly presses in again.

“More. Want more.”

And Pat’s not sure if Jonny means more of his mouth, or more fingers, but he sucks harder, and moves his finger around, crooking to find the spot that he knows will make Jonny loose his mind. 

Jonny keens, grunting as Pat finds his prostate. 

Jonny manages to get out, “No. ugh, so good. Want you, oh fuck Pat. Want you in me when I come.”

And Pat nearly comes himself because no matter how many times they do this, hearing Jonny like this for him, spread out and nearly desperate for him, makes him loose his mind. It always makes him want to fuck into Jonny, prepped or not. 

But he eases back on the suction he’s using, bobbing his head more and more, while he slips a second finger into Jonny. He lets him adjust and soon, possibly too soon, adds a third. 

Jonny, tugs at his hair again, “Come on, come on. I’m ready.”

Pat bobs his head one final time and let’s Jonny’s dick slip out of his mouth before placing a kiss to the tip and watching him twitch. 

Jonny pulls him up for a deep kiss. Before he says, somewhat desperately, “Get in me. Now.” 

Pat chuckles and slicks his cock up, fisting himself a couple of times to stave off his own desire. Because he’s so hard he’s not sure how long he will last. Jonny worked up and asking for him like this makes him crazy. 

He curls around Jonny’s back, sliding up behind him, and after lining himself up slowly, slides into Jonny’s ass. 

Pat moans low and guttural, “feels so, ugh, fucking good.”

Jonny hums in pleasure, despite the slight burn, because it feels so good to have Pat in him, finally filling him up.

“Fuck, Jon” Pat slides out and then pushes back in, listening to Jonny’s content sigh of pleasure, “you’re so hot like this.”

Pat looks over Jonny’s shoulder, can see his eyes closed, his face contorted in pleasure, and his cock leaking all over his stomach. It’s a view he never gets tired of, that always makes him feel light headed. 

And the way Jonny’s tight around him as he slides into him again, the tight heat pulling him in, gripping him as he slides out, is almost too much. 

He can’t think anymore, can’t do anything but let his body take over, let himself get lost in the feeling of Jonny around his cock, the sounds of their combined moans, skin on skin as he thrusts in and slides out. 

“Oh, fuck. So good, Jon. So perfect.”

Jonny grunts in response, and Pat knows he’s close, knows by the way his breath catches with every new thrust, by the way his body is strung so tight. 

Pat moans again at the sight, and drops a kiss to Jonny’s shoulder, reaching over their bodies and wrapping his hand around Jonny’s cock. He jacks Jonny’s cock, firm and warm. 

“Come on babe. Come for me.” 

Pat moves his fist twice; in rhythm with his thrusts and then Jonny’s coming, thick spurts on his own chest. 

Pat’s world narrows to Jonny, to the way Jon’s ass clenches around his dick as his orgasm hits him. To the moans of “so good” and “fuck” and “Pat” spill from Jonny’s mouth. 

Pat’s hand falls away from Jonny’s dick after that, and he can’t pay attention to anything, can’t hear anything other than his heart beat pounding in his ears as he thrusts erratically, once, twice, three times and comes hard, spilling into Jonny, calling out his name. 

He comes back to himself a few seconds later, sliding out, as Jonny grunts a little. Jonny turns over and pulls Patrick close, dropping kisses on his cheek, his nose, his lips. 

“I love you.”

Pat smiles, “love you too.”

They lay there in the warm air, skin cooling, and Jonny chuckles as Pat startles at the loud noise of the introduction music for the post-game show that roars out of the speakers from the projector, still playing on the screen that they’d all but completely forgotten just a few moments ago. Jonny pulls the edges of the blankets around them, covering them somewhat, before running a hand through Pat’s hair. 

“This is the best date you’ve ever planned.” 

Pat grins. “Yeah it is. Best date ever.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.”

“What the hell?” Pat asks sleepy, but indignant.

“Best ever was when I proposed. You said so yourself.”

Pat hums, and rests his head on Jonny’s chest. “You’re right. That was a great night.”

Pat places a kiss on Jonny’s chest and Jonny wraps him into his arms tighter, giving him a gentle squeeze. Pat closes his eyes and soon after is asleep, Jonny just smiles fondly content to let him nap for a little bit before they have to get up and head inside. 

He watches the post-game commentary, happy to see the highlights for the part of the game they missed. He sighs, warn out and feeling carefree. He looks down at Pat sleeping and can’t help the swell of affection that causes him to drop another kiss to his head. It’d been a good day, and a really great date night.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for the "drive in theatre" came from this tumblr post http://crosberle.tumblr.com/post/87389561819/hawkey-feathers-hawkey-feathers-now-this-is
> 
> If you are so inclined you can find me on tumblr as belleofarc


End file.
